1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for simultaneously transporting two separate quantities of liquid in a common vessel. One aspect of the invention lies in the use of a non-permeable liner (1) to define a first liquid-fillable chamber within a vessel, and (2) to cooperate with walls of the vessel to define a second liquid-fillable chamber which is exterior to the liner.
The system of the present invention can be used for transporting potable water in a hold of an oil tanker by using a non-permeable liner (1) to define a central chamber within the hold wherein a quantity of potable water can be transported, and (2) to cooperate with walls of the hold to define a surrounding chamber wherein another quantity of liquid can be transported.
2. Prior Art
In present day practice, oil tanker ships travel long distances across oceans to transport oil from oil-producing nations to oil-consuming nations. Despite the fact that many oil-producing nations characteristically have a very arid environment, oil tankers are not utilized to transport potable water to these nations during their return trips; rather, the empty holds of these ships are typically flooded with salt water for ballast.
When the salt water is flushed from the oil-coated holds it is polluted and is deemed too costly to recycle. Consequently, it has become common practice for tankers to dump oil-polluted salt water at sea, and this dumping is responsible for a significant percentage of today's salt water pollution.
While efforts have been made to transport fresh water in oil tanks, no economical means has been found by which the water can be treated following exposure to the oil-coated inner surfaces of an oil tanker hold to remove pollutants therefrom to a sufficient degree to render the water potable.